Birth of the Dragon
by PurpleAngel5000
Summary: Mai hasn't seen Dante since they last met... cuddled in bed. After a few months, the hell-gate is finally broken and Mai is able to enter the human world. She searches for Dante in need of his help, carrying his child and a huge bounty on her head. Along the way, Mai discovers a new but deadly hidden power. (There may be a few changes/edits to the story as I go along). DanteXOC
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Helloooo… So I don't know if you've heard, but I am currently updating the chapters on my other story "A Devil Has Stolen My Heart". And by updating, I mean editing my chapters that I already posted and fixing some errors and changing up the story a little. And I am about to update this story as well. I only want to improve on my writing skills. But I haven't been working on this story or any for a while and I figured I'd post another chapter or so and edit the ones that I've already posted to improve the story. But I hope that you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The wind gushed through the air, clearing out a thick fog that invaded the streets of Limbo. Little scraps of paper, food wrappers, and dried up leaves were also blown away by the wind. The city had an orange glow to it due to the cause of the sun setting. It was quiet. No one was out. The streets were life less and empty. The people of Limbo City knew better than to go prancing around the streets, especially at night, where there were herds of demons lurking about. So for safety measures, citizens start to head inside, lock their doors, close shops, etc. After the hell-gate was broken and the once powerful demon king Mundus was destroyed, the demons merged with the human world and caused panic throughout the nation. But despite the sudden demon epidemic, all hope was not lost.

The wind whipped even harder giving her a slight chill up her spine. She folded her arms and hugged herself hoping it would warm her. Her tan skin began to get goose bumps and the tiny hairs on her arms were standing up. Her jet black hair wasn't done in any style; it stuck out in every angle like a spiky, wild afro (almost like the kind you see in an anime). Her eyes were hazel brown. She wore a burgundy plaid flannel shirt that was unbuttoned revealing her stomach, ripped grey skinny jeans, and black and white converse shoes. She had exotic tattoos on the sides of her stomach. They also ran down from her arms to the tips of her fingers. She had another tattoo on her chest. The tattoos resembled Japanese symbols and writing. Her lips were a blood-red color, although that might've not been her regular red pigment. In fact, it just might've been blood. It was to be expected after just fighting off tons of demons one by one. She'd been trying to get away from them for a while now, but they just keep on coming back. They've always managed to track her down and find her. She'd always wonder to herself if she was on the verge of breaking down and just let the demons have their way with her. But another part of her refuses her to do so and allows her to keep going. She knew that the result of her giving up will not only destroy her but the new life she was keeping inside of her. She couldn't let that happen.

She began to slow down her pace as she felt a sting in her left arm. The pain was so deep that it traveled up to her shoulder and then her neck. She winced at the horrible pain. A tear of blood began to rush down her arm and stopped at her fingertip, dripping onto the concrete. She had a few scratches on her face and a little bite mark on her neck. She gasped at the sudden spike of pain and hurried over to a nearby fire hydrant to lean on. She tried to regain her strength, making golden orange aura surrounded her. The scars on her face began to heal and the wound in her left arm started to close up. She knew this wasn't going to last for long, so she quickly got up and continued walking. Carrying this life inside was interfering with her strength. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep up her energy. Now that the hell-gate was finally broken she could finally walk among the human world. She only knew one person who could help her recover. And she needed to get to him fast before the sun sets.

She peeked around the corner of a brick building making sure there wasn't any danger lurking around. Once the coast was clear, she proceeded to walk down the street. She looked around anxiously as if she were expecting danger to happen at any minute. But she saw nothing but empty street corners and trash blowing in the wind. She looked up ahead to see the reflection of the sun on a tall office building. The sun was almost about to set. She looked in the other direction to see the faint site of the full moon. She could see hints of magenta and mid-blue appearing in the sky. She quickened her pace but made sure it wasn't to the point where her wounds would open back up.

She closed her eyes. _Dante, where are_ _you?_ she thought to herself. She began to glow. She opened up her eyes as they changed and became serpent-like. They were a red-ish orange with a hint of gold and hazel. She looked up into the sky. Her vision appeared infer-red making the sky look a bit purple-ish to her. She saw a familiar scent floating in the sky. It went straight ahead then made a right then another right and finally a left. She closed her eyes again then reopened them, magnetizing her vision. She saw a big tall office building with the name "DmC Devi May Cry" on top in a white graffiti font. She concentrated and looked harder. She could see inside the office building. She saw infer-red life forms of people. They looked like women dressed in tight dresses running back and forth with papers in their hands. She concentrated once more. She followed the scent leading her to a big door with a sign that read "Dante's Office: I'm busy, so FUCK OFF!" She chuckled. _Typical Dante _she thought.

She found his location at last. Now she knew where to go from there. But before she could continue her walk, she felt a rumble underneath the ground. She tried to steady herself and keep herself from falling. Just up ahead was a giant crack forming in the middle of the street. It began to grow bigger splitting to the sidewalk. The force of the massive quaking caused a few car alarms to go off. As the crack began to split, an unfamiliar figure began to rise. She stepped back cautiously staring at the strange figure rising from the ground in horror. As the figure finally reached the surface her eyes grew wide.

"Shit, a hunter!" she cursed under her breath.

The hunter was bigger than usual. Its black leather skin throbbed. It had black fur surrounding its head sort of like a lion. Its claws were long and menacing. It had a few odd weapons on its back. Its teeth were sharp and spiky. Its eyes were cold and dark. It had a large split in the middle of its head.

"Dan-TEEEEEE!" roared the ugly creature.

"Dante?" she gave a confused look. She held onto her stomach.

She quickly avoided a claw from the hunter. She jumped back and readied herself in her stance. She reached behind her summoning her sword, a black katana with a black blade. At the end of the handle were two decorative beads, one red and the other blue. She removed the sword from its sheath and the sword began to glow the same aura as her. It quickly transformed into a big gladiator blade. The demon hissed at her and pulled out an odd looking gun. It pulled the trigger releasing a claw into the ground. The ground formed a big giant brick-like hand and it hurled its way towards her. She did a side aerial flip avoiding the giant hand. She spun around and swung her sword at the hunter. The hunter ducked quickly. It chuckled at her miss. But the blade quickly recovered and came back like a boomerang hitting the hunter in the back of its head. The blade left a cut where it struck the hunter. The hunter winced in pain and roared at the girl. She covered her ears at the loud ear bleeding howl. The now pissed off monster ran off into a crowd of office buildings to quickly recover. She grabbed her sword and yelled after the demon.

"Get back here!" she roared.

She ran up the nearest building then hopped from building to building, searching for the monster. There was no sign of it. It was quiet. Then suddenly, the hunter appeared in a black portal behind her and jumped out ready to tackle her. She quickly turned around and jumped out of the way then grabbed her sword with both of her hands ready to strike.

"Hmph… you're a sneaky one, aren't ya?" she mocked with a smirk.

The hunter roared and readied its knife. It jumped up in the air and landed on the ground attempting to stab her. She quick rolled out of the way and sliced at its claw. The monster howled and quickly moved retrieved its claw away from her then swung its knife again. She flipped back out of the way then sliced at its other claw. The hunter was getting frustrated. It jumped back and blew out a black mist covering her entire surroundings. A golden orange blade whipped through the mist heading her way. She quickly jumped over it. The blade recovered and came back again. She did the same and avoided it once more. The blade returned to the hunter after a few failed attempts at trying to cut through her. She was just about to ready herself when she felt a rush of pain shoot through her arm. She winced as the familiar pain traveled through her arm and back up to her shoulder. She grabbed her arm hoping the pain would stop, but it didn't.

"No… not n-now…" she groaned in pain.

They hunter must've noticed her struggling and took advantage of this opportunity. It charged at her like a raging bull. She was heavy and out of breath and began to sweat. She looked up and saw the demon charging after her. Before she could move, she was knocked away by the demon. She skid across the hard roof top and slid off of the building. She was too weak to move and couldn't stop herself. She was falling eight stories to her death. She flopped in the air motionless, eyes closed, awaiting the painful impact of the cold, hard earth.

Suddenly, a flash of red and white passed by and caught her. The flash landed at a nearby park and gently laid her down on the grass. It returned back to the hunter, finishing what she couldn't. She squinted her eyes trying to see who or what it was that saved her. Her vision was blurry, but she could see that the red flash was winning the unfinished fight. She tried to focus her eyes on the red flash. Slowly her vision was clearing up and she could see a bit better. And sure enough it was a person that saved her. She could see white hair, a red coat, and a long sword. She gave a sigh of relief and relaxed her body as she slowly realized the person she was trying to find had already found her.

"D-Dante…"

* * *

**A/N: After reading this over again, I feel like I should've been posting more chapters. But I'll continue this story. I'll probably be super late with updating again because school back soon for me and I have like two AP classes soooo… yeah I'm probably gonna be busy studying and doing homework and what not. But I don't know… I'll see if I can work on my stories in my off time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Alright so I ended up merging like three chapters in this to make one big chapter. I figured it would look better this way. I'm probably going to post a new chapter soon. Hopefully I can make it long. But enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 2

She furrowed her brows and squint her eyes. She winced at the irritating pain that lingered within her left arm. She closed her eyes even tighter as the pain made its way through her shoulder. She reached over to her arm with a painful groan and noticed it was bandaged. She gripped her arm tightly, trying to make the pain go away. Her breathing was heavy and she couldn't help but utter out a small cry. She prayed and pleaded that this agonizing pain would stop. Her arm began to glow her usual aura and she felt an instant relief in her arm. The pain had finally stopped and she took a deep breath. She exhaled and mentally thanked God that her moment of pain and grief had finally ceased. She was sweating a bit and wiped her forehead with the back of her right hand.

It was quiet, a bit too quiet. She knew she wasn't dead and the last thing she could remember was being saved by a flash of red and white. Was it Dante, perhaps? She shifted her legs and moved them around. She felt the smooth touch of sheets against her skin. So she knew she was lying in a bed. She began to flutter her eyelids staring straight up at the ceiling. She could feel a presence next to her. She turned slowly and noticed a blurry figure in front of her.

"Ah!" she screamed and sat up quickly. Startled and disoriented, she quickly summoned her black katana in her hand and removed the sheath, preparing to cut through the strange figure. But before she could do any damage, a hand grabbed her wrist lifting her arm in the air. She jumped a little at the sudden wave of physical contact. She was panting and shaking frantically.

"Hey, hey… cool it samurai, it's just me," came a husky yet smooth voice.

She recognized that voice. An instant wave of alleviation spread throughout her body. She closed her eyes once more then re-opened them. Her vision was starting to clear and she could see once more. It was only Dante. He was sitting sideways towards her with his legs hanging off of the bed.

Mai slowly looked around and observed the messy bedroom. She had a good hunch that it belonged to Dante. The walls were a dark red and were covered with posters of various rock bands, and one specific poster of a half-naked woman standing in an erotic position. _Yep... it's_ _Dante's room, alright…_ she thought as she mentally snarled at the distasteful poster. She continued to browse at his collection of posters on the wall. She stopped at one specific poster with four men dressed in all black with black and white paint on their sadistic, intimidating faces. On the top of the poster in big white lettering read "Combichrist." She gave a small smile and chuckled. She remembered when she first met Dante that he was a big fan of Combichrist, and so was she. There were piles of dirty laundry on the corners of the gray carpet floor. Near the closet was a dark brown, wooden dresser with a matching mirror attached to it. The mirror was slightly cracked and broken in the upper right corner. She gave a concerned look at the mirror. _That's seven years bad luck…_ she thought. Dante sure had no interest in cleaning or tidying up. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt that had big, white graffiti letters on it that read "FACE YOUR DEMONS!" It was quite loose and it hung off of the ends of her shoulders.

"It's been a while, Mai."

She looked at him. Even though she was glad that she had finally found him, she had a rather unhappy look on her face. In fact, she was angry. She scowled at him, narrowing her hazel eyes. Dante just sat there scratching the back of his neck. He was beginning to sense her hostility.

She carefully eyed him. He looked much different from when they last met. He had a nice red leather trench coat with buckles on it. Underneath he wore a black muscle shirt. He had on dark leather pants and combat boots. His hair even looked different; instead of a dark black it was a snowy white. His eyes were still a smoky, gray-ish blue that would always give her a tingle down her spine when he looked at her. His lips were thin and his chin and jaw looked like they were sculpted by the hands of God himself. Yes, Dante was quite the looker. But Mai was too angry with him to let his charm over power her once again. It's been months since they last seen each other. And now that they were finally face to face, Mai decided that now would be the best time to get some things off of her chest.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she asked sternly.

Dante raised a white brow. "Well, nice to see you, too," he said sarcastically.

"Dante, I'm serious. You left me alone! What the hell happened to you? I've been searching everywhere for you! How could you leave me alone like that? Do you know the _pain and suffering _I've endured trying to find you? I thought you…"

"Alright! Alright… fuck. I get it just… stop nagging already..." Dante placed his hands on his head and rubbed his temples.

Offended by his rude and disruptive behavior, Mai pouted and folded her arms across her chest, turning her head to the side so she couldn't look at him. She knew that Dante was cocky and arrogant, but right now she had zero tolerance for his aloof behavior. Maybe she was a bit hormonal from the pregnancy; she didn't know nor did she care. What she did know was that this bastard had sex with her and then disappeared without saying a word! Not mention that he got her…

"Pregnant."

"Huh?" Dante gave a puzzled look.

"I'm pregnant… Dante," Mai repeated rather irritably.

Dante gave a look of surprise. Then he relaxed his shoulders and gave a slight chuckled. "Hmm… is that so? Well then… how's my baby doing in there?" Dante gently rubbed her belly. Mai gave a small sigh that could only be heard by her. She didn't want to show Dante that she was enjoying it. No, she wanted to keep up her little facade to show him just how furious she was. She huffed and blew air through her nose then turned to face Dante.

"I need to know what happened," she demanded. Her voice was low but stern.

He looked up at her, his hand never left her belly.

"Tell me the truth… why did you leave me?"

Dante rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Dante's been with a lot of girls before her. He was known for being a "cruiser", going from one girl to the next. But it wasn't completely his fault. Dante had always been on his own with no one to care for him. And when the time finally came for female counterparts, they were all only after one thing. And pretty soon, he was also trapped in the never ending cycle of lust. No one ever really took the time to get to know him. So Dante was just merely returning the favor. And by doing so, he shut out his emotions from others completely. But Mai wasn't like the others. She was kind to him, despite his hostility and detachment towards her when they first met. He wasn't one to get intimately involved with a demon; however, he grew fond of her. He admired her ability to love, to care, to cry; qualities of a human. They were the qualities that most demons, and even human lacked.

"Mai…" Dante began. "I never meant to hurt you, okay?" Unconvinced of his pathetic excuse for an "apology", Mai rolled her eyes and looked up avoiding his gaze. She was still listening to what he had to say.

Dante gave another sigh. "Look… I only left you behind because I was trying to protect you. Some demons were after me and I didn't want you getting hurt so… I tried to lead them away. I know I should've tried to contact you, but I couldn't risk anything. They were all after me. I couldn't bring you down with me."

Mai turned her attention back to the devil hunter. She looked him straight in the eye checking for any sign of guilt or lie. But she saw nothing but pure sincerity in his eyes. She exhaled through her nose and gritted her teeth in her closed mouth.

"And you're sure you weren't just trying to get away from me, or anything?" Mai perked her blood-red lips.

Dante scooted closer to her.

"I swear to God," he answered.

Mai shook her head, "Don't swear to God. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now." she placed a hand on her stomach.

Her finger tips were slightly against Dante's. He inched his fingers over hers and began to cover her hand with his. He cautiously gripped her hand and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He mind was at peace. She had to know if his feelings were true and not just a game he was playing just to get what he wanted. She much felt better now that she knew the truth.

"You could've told me that sooner, jack ass," she chuckled.

He chuckled too. "Yeah whatever."

A knock was at the bedroom door and they both turned their heads.

"Yeah?" Dante called out.

"It's Molly sir," came a high pitched, nasally voice.

"Come in," Dante said.

Molly turned the knob and entered. She was dressed in a tight royal blue dress with matching pumps. Her red hair was tied into a neat bun and she carried a clip board in her hand. She walked over to where Dante and Mai were sitting.

"Sir," she nodded. "Ms. Kat is here to see you."

Dante nodded and waved. "Good, bring her in."

Molly nodded once more and turned to the door. She opened it wide letting in the young woman named Kat. Molly exited the room closing the door behind her.

Kat was Dante's one and only best friend and was a big help in taking down the demon king, Mundus. As of now, she was Dante's second in command and helps him run his business. She was the one who helped him invest in this large demon slaying corporation and helped him establish a business relationship with a man named Morrison, who helps sponsor his company. Kat had fair skin and short, shaggy, dark brown hair. Her eyes were gray. Her lips were a pale pink. She had a star symbol embedded on the center of her forehead. She was wearing long sleeved, black leather top that stopped just at the top of her ribs, black tights with a dark green stripe on each side of her legs, knee high black leather combat boots, and a black hooded cape that was green on the inside. Kat walked over to the bed where Dante sat.

"You needed me for something?" Kat's voice was soft and pure.

"Yeah, I'm going on a mission today and I need you to look after Mai."

"Hey, I don't need a baby sitter!" Mai protested.

Dante looked at Mai and smirked. "Look... It's either my good friend Kat here, or Amber, one of my employees. And I don't think you'd want a stripper as your baby sitter."

Mai blinked a few times and folded her arms across her chest looking at the wall. Dante gave a slight "hmph" in his throat then turned back to Kat.

"So, you gonna watch her for me?"

"U-um, I guess. How long will you be gone?"

"Hmm… dunno. I'll let you know. Well, duty calls. See ya when I get back, alright?"

Dante began walking towards the door. Before he left he turned to look at Mai. She turned and faced him as she realized that he was hadn't left the room yet.

"Be nice…" he said seductively.

Mai gave a "_hmph!"_and turned her head making it seem like she was ignoring his comment. Dante chuckled and closed the door behind him. Kat shook her head and headed to Mai.

"Hello, my name's Kat. You must be Mai." Kat stuck her exotic, tattooed hand out to Mai.

Mai stared at Kat's hand, following the pattern of black swirls running up and down her fingers and knuckles. Mai smiled and stuck out her tattooed hand to shake Kat's.

"Nice to meet you, Kat. So how long have you known Dante?"

Kat smiled. "Well, it's been months now. I helped him and his brother bring down the demon king and destroy the hell-gate."

Mai gave a puzzled look. "I didn't know Dante had a brother."

"Neither did he at first." Kat explained. "But, his brother and I found him and helped regain his memory of his past. And sure enough, he recognized his brother in seconds."

"What happened to his brother?"

Kat's eyes lowered. "He… he left. Everything's happened so fast, between running this insane business and paying the bills on time… we've been through a lot in these past few months.

Mai saw the rather sad look on Kat's face and decided to change the subject.

"Um… I could use a bath. Care to show me where the bathroom is?"

Kat's expression lightened up a bit and she nodded. "Sure, follow me."

She helped Mai up from the bed and proceeded to lead her to the bathroom. They walked down the hall past a few doors. She looked over and saw an elevator. The building itself was about 10 storied high. An awfully large amount of floors for a demon hacking corporation. Kat led her to the bathroom which was all the way down the hall. It was surprisingly pleasant and elegant. The walls were painted red as usual. The sink was a golden marble tile that matched the floor. There was an elegant mirror hanging over the sink. The bathroom was rather large. Up ahead was a white fancy bathtub and next to it was a fancy shower. Mai smiled and nodded in approval.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Kat said.

"Oh yeah," Mai nodded in agreement. "For a loud mouth, violent delinquent, he sure has taste."

Kat giggled. "Oh! Let me go get you something to freshen up with. I'll be right back."

Kat closed the door behind her. Mai turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired and bland and her eyes were dull. She stared at her bandaged arm and saw little stains of dried up blood. She closed her eyes and sighed. She needed to relax. She was under a lot of pain and stress. But now it was time for her to wine down. And besides, pregnancy and stress don't mix well at all. Mai decided to get ready for the bath and began to strip. She began removing the T-shirt from her torso flipping it over and sliding it off of her wild hair. Kat finally arrived with a bottle of body wash, a wash cloth, and a big towel to dry off with. She opened the door and stepped inside. She stopped and stared.

"Whoa…" She admired the big exotic, colorful Japanese dragon tattoo on Mai's back. The tattoo began to glow, illuminating the bathroom with colors. Kat stood in the door frame in amazement, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She had never seen a demon as beautiful as her.

…

_Yakushima, Japan: (Yakushima Forest in Limbo)_

_"Higher, mommy!" she cried with joy._

_The young eight-year-old girl was soaring through the air on the back of her demon-dragon mother. Her bright-red__flower kimono__danced in the wind as did her wild, jet-black hair. Her big, bright hazel eyes gazed beyond the fluffy, odd-colored clouds. Her mother flew gracefully through the sky. The cool, crisp winds glided across her metallic__-__red scales__. Her__long tail__swayed from side to side. Her large, leathery wings were spread wide on each side, allowing her to glide easily through the air._

_The sky was a bright peach color with swirls of baby blue and an unusual blood red. The sun sat just between the tall mountains. Exotic butterflies flew at an abnormally high altitude. The forest's trees were also abnormal, stretching up real high into the air, almost into space._ _Just below them was a flock of what looked like birds. The young girl looked down and watched the birds fly by._

_"Mommy, look!" she pointed down "What kind of birds are those?"_

_Her mother looked down below them. She chuckled to herself._

_"Those aren't birds, Ai. Those are harpies."_

_Harpies are flying demons with angel-like wings and skinny, boney bodies. They carry spears with them that extend when they attack._

_Ai tried to get a closer look. She squint her eyes and leaned forward._

_"Are you sure?" she leaned closer. "Cuz they look a lot like birds to me."_

_Ai sat on her knees as she inched closer._

_"Ai, don't lean forward so much or you'll fall." warned her mother._

_"But mommy… I can't tell if… AH!" Ai shrieked as she began to lose her balance._

_"Ai, be careful!"_

_Ai couldn't regain her balance and her foot slipped, and she fell off of her mother's back._

_"Ai!"_

_Ai was falling right above the harpies. One of them spotted her and headed towards her. It caught her just by the collar of her kimono. It began dragging her off course and the others followed. They screeched and giggled as they carried young Ai away._ _Her mother's eyes began to glow as she roared with rage. She began diving after them with great force. A wave of fire began to form around her as she came closer to the flock of harpies. The harpies caught site of the fierce dragon charging at them, and three of them began heading towards her with their spears ready to strike._ _She didn't stop despite their awareness of her, and she pursued further. The three harpies aimed their spears toward her and extended them out. She dodged the spears and headed for one of the harpies. She quickly scooped one up between her sharp teeth. The harpy struggled and squealed in pain. She bit down and crushed the harpy in between her jaws. Pieces of its body fell out her mouth and drifted in the sky. The dragon then swooped back around and headed for the other two demons. She blew red, hot fire from her mouth and burned the two harpies. They cried and screeched as their boney flesh burned to ashes and drifted into the air._ _She heard her child cry and saw that the harpy was making its escape with Ai in its clutches._

_"No!" she cried. "Let go of her, now!"_

_She flew at full speed towards the harpy. But there were still a few other harpies left. They followed behind her and readied their weapons. One of them extended its spear and stabbed her in her wing. She roared in pain and quickly folded her wounded wing to her torso. She managed to keep herself in the air with her good wing, but just barely. She gave a quick swing of her tail and knocked away the other harpies._

_"Mommy!" Ai cried out to her wounded mother._

_Ai looked up at the harpie that was carrying her with pure anger. Her eyes began to glow a menacing blood-red, and she quickly clawed out a chunk the harpy's flesh. The harpy squealed in pain and dropped her. Ai fell through the sky as her mother watched helplessly and injured. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue. Ai opened her eyes and found herself staring at rows of metallic-blue scales. She looked up staring at a reflection of herself. The girl stood there smirking while shaking her head in disappointment. Ai just stared back at her, mouth slightly open and her hazel eyes wide with tears. Her heart was still beating a bit faster than usual. That's good, she supposed. She wasn't dead... she could still breathe._

_"You're just __LOADS __of trouble, aren't ya?" said Ai's reflection sticking her hand out towards her._

_Ai's cheeks began to burn as she took her twin's hand. Ai was standing face to face with her sister. They were identical; the only difference was that her sister was older by two minutes and wore she a blue flower kimono instead a red one, and her hair was a snowy-white instead of jet-black._

_"Arigato, Seiu," Ai bowed slightly to her elder twin._

_"Yeah, yeah. Nan demo," Seiu rolled her eyes. "Ya know... I'm getting pretty sick of having to save your sorry butt all the time. Do you know how irritating it is to have to constantly come to your rescue every time you get into trouble?"_

_"Now now, Seiu… go easy on your little sister. It is important that you two look after each other no matter what."_

_Both sisters turned to look at their demon dragon father._ _Ai sighed silently thanking her father for getting her elder twin off her back._

_Seiu rolled her eyes and obeyed her father's word. "Hai, chichi..."_

_Their father began to change course and turned back around. Ai felt a bit dizzy at the sudden change in direction and stumbled back down, sitting Indian-style. Seiu couldn't help but giggle at her younger twin's clumsiness._

_They headed back to their injured mother who was still dangling by one wing. She sighed in relief as she saw that her precious Ai was safe and sound. Their father flew beside their mother and extended his back for her. She adjusted herself on top of her mate's back and quickly began to morph back into her human form. She limply sat down, Indian-style, while clutching her wound. Ai quickly ran to her mother's side._

_"I'm so glad you're safe," her mother said to her._

_Ai looked at her mother's wound."Mommy… Your arm… I… I'm so sorry," Ai began to break down in tears._

_Seiu just rolled her eyes._

_Their mother smiled. She scooted Ai closer to her with her good arm and cuddled her._

_"Don't blame yourself, Ai. It wasn't your fault. And besides, I'm fine. See?" she lifted up her arm to show her youngest daughter that her wound had already healed completely without a scratch in sight. It looked as if nothing had ever happened._ _Ai stared at her mother's miraculously healed arm. Her tears had stopped flowing from her eyes. She slowly reached for her mother's arm, making sure to approach carefully._

_"It… d-doesn't hurt?" she muttered._

_Her mother chuckled, "No, my dear. __Totemo genkidesu yo, __subete ga umaku narudarou.__" She hugged her younger daughter in a tight embrace._

Ai smiled, "_Yoi!_" _Ai leaned against her mother's torso and felt the cool breeze dance across her face. Her mother gently ran her fingers through Ai's wild yet very __soft hair__._

_Seiu pouted and turned around in a huff. She crossed her arms and walked along the back of her father. She approached her father's head and sat on top of it. She gave a cued sigh and her father acknowledged her frustration. He briefly looked up at her then put his eyes back on course._

_"What's the matter, my little rain drop?" her father asked._

_Seiu looked down upon her father. She stared at his scaly, blue head._

_"Does mom love Ai more than me?" Seiu asked._

_She could feel her father shaking his head._

_"Now why would you think that?"_

_Seiu sighed again. "Well… I mean… just look at em'! They're all peachy and __super close __to each other, and Ai is always acting like a little baby, and then mom always comes to her. She probably wouldn't even care if I was in danger."_

_Her father grumbled to himself and shook his head once again at his eldest daughter's words._ _"Seiu, your mother loves you just as much as she loves your sister. And nothing is going to change that."_

_Seiu rolled her eyes. "Well it sure doesn't feel like it."_

_"You want to know why your mother is showing Ai so much attention instead of you?" her father asked._

_Seiu nodded her head, "Mhm."_

_"It's because your mother knows that you can take care of yourself. You're a brave and strong young girl. And your sister looks up to you. And if anything should ever happen to us, she's counting on you to protect yourself and your sister from harm. She believes in you and she loves you very much."_

_Seiu stared up at the odd-shaped clouds as she took in the wise words of her father. His words repeated in her head like a broken record._

_Her father assumed she was lost on what he had just told her. So he tried to reach out to her._ _"Do you understand, my blue rain drop?"_

_Seiu smiled at the sound of her nickname and nodded. __"__Hai wakarimasu__."_

_Her father gave a grunt in approval and proceeded to carry his family back home through the skies of Limbo._

Present Time Limbo City: 10:50 p.m.

Her wild, snow-white hair danced in the night air. The bright moon gave off a luminous light that brought out a glow to her hazel eyes. She wore a tight blue, long-sleeved leather corset top that had a cape attached to the back of it, black finger-less gloves that revealed her tattooed fingers, blue leather pants and black leather boots that reached up to her upper thighs. She had a tattoo on her chest and along the sides of her waist that looked like Japanese symbols. Her lips were blue. She carried two black katana swords strapped to both sides of her waist. They had two beads, one red and the other blue, that hung from the hilt. She closed her eyes and took in the moon light. Her memories raced through her mind. "Mai…" she gently uttered to herself, "…that was ancient history..." She stood up on the roof top she was kneeling on. "Things have changed since then."

She sensed something coming her way and she instantly gripped one of her swords. She turned and looked carefully at the dark shadowed area of the roof. Nothing came out. Her eyes began to glow and she activated her night vision. She sighed in annoyance.

"You can stop spying on me, Jerriko. I know it's you."

Just then, a handsome-looking young man appeared out of the shadows. His hair was dark and long. His eyes were yellow. His skin was very pale. He had two pointy wolf ears that stuck out of the top of his head. He wore a long-sleeved dark shirt, ripped jeans, and black combat boots. There were a few piercings in his ears. He had a silver chain tied around his neck. He gave a wide grin revealing his pearly white fangs. His dark bushy tail swayed back and forth.

"Hey! What's shakin', babe?!" Jerriko welcomed her with open arms.

She relaxed herself and released her sword. "Shouldn't you be fetching a newspaper for your master?" she asked sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon now. I just wanted to drop by and say hi. And besides, she let me out tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I've got something to take care of. I don't have time to fool around."

"What's wrong with a little foolin' around, huh?" Jerriko gave a devilish grin.

"Tch. Street mutt…" she muttered under her breath.

"Aw, Seiu… that hurt," Jerriko put a hand over his chest.

She had almost forgotten that he wasn't a fool when it came to super sensitive hearing. Suddenly when she wasn't looking, he appeared right in front of her. She flinched and looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Have you found her yet?" he asked.

Seiu relaxed herself yet again when she realized who he was talking about.

"I'm on a close trail. She's been losing a large amount of blood lately, I can tell. I've been tracking it down. These demons must be giving her a hard time. It's to be expected. After all, she _is_ pregnant..." Seiu trailed off.

Jerriko gave her a curious look.

"It's a shame I have to destroy the child, too. But we all have to make sacrifices in order to get what we want… right Jerriko?" Seiu looked at him sympathetically.

He hunched his shoulders. "Hell, I guess so," he scratched the back of his head.

Seiu turned to the moon. Its bright light shined on her smooth, tan skin.

"Put everything behind you. The past is nothing but a burden. Let all of your emotions go. Let power drive you, and destroy those who stand in your way…"

Jerriko gave Seiu a concerned look. "H-hey… Just a thought. Why do you want to kill her so badly? Doesn't your past mean anything to you?"

Seiu paused. She just stared at the moon. Jerriko waited for her answer.

"I need more power," she said. She turned to look back at Jerriko. "She possesses a power far beyond what you can even imagine. But it is in fact fatal to its host and can consume whoever has it entirely, unless one knows how to control it. She's not even aware that she has this power, yet. By now she's probably already experienced its… "symptoms." This rare power is passed down through our kind, the demon dragon. I want that power, Jerriko. And the only way to obtain it is to rid of the person who wields this power."

Jerriko stared at her. Was she really going to hunt down her own flesh and blood just to satisfy her thirst for power?

"What if you can't kill her?" Jerriko asked.

His words caught her attention.

"What if you can't get this power you're talking about? What if… she…"

"That _won't_ happen, Jerriko. I'm going to need you to trust me on this."

Seiu placed a hand on Jerriko's shoulder.

Even though they were two very different beings, Jerriko grew very fond of Seiu. Jerriko belonged to a queen who went by the name Rose. She was a firey red-head with a short temper; she was a fire demon. She ran a nightclub deep underground, surrounded by hot magma. It was like her own private hell made just the way she liked it. Jerriko is her, well, dog. Her second in command, actually. Occasionally, they'd share a more intimate relationship with each other; other times she'd let him roam free around Limbo City. During those times, like tonight, he would try and find a way to get to Seiu. Something about her interested him. She was graceful and unique in her own way. He liked that about her.

Jerriko gave Seiu a warming smile. He placed a hand on her smooth face and sighed. "Just be careful. I wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours."

Seiu chuckled as she removed his hand from her face. "You just make sure you take care of yourself. And watch out for that devil hunter," Seiu moved away from him and headed towards the edge of the roof top. She gave him one last glance and he gladly locked eyes with hers.

"Tell Rose I said "hi" for me okay?" she said before she leaped off the roof top. She headed gracefully into the night.

"Will do," Jerriko said softly to himself.

…

Devil May Cry Organization: 11:00 p.m.

Mai carefully stepped out of the bath tub. She reached for the red velvet bath towel hanging from one of the racks and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her once she was finished. Her hair was damp; tiny drops of water dripped from the tips of her hair. She had a long journey and she had been in a lot of pain. She needed to relax. She took a look in the foggy mirror when she noticed something dark and ominous in her reflection. It looked like it was standing right behind her. It appeared as a shadow figure. She noticed that it took the exact same shape as her. She became paranoid and quickly turned around. Nothing was there but the platinum towel racks on the wall. She slowly turned back to the mirror. It was just her normal reflection. She exhaled in relief.

"I just… I must be tired," she murmured to herself.

She jumped a little at the sudden knock on the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"Hey! It's Kat. I was just checking up on you. Dante's back from his mission."

Mai felt even more relieved now that Dante was back.

"O-oh… Okay! I'll be right out."

"Kay," Kat headed back down stairs.

Mai grabbed a comb and headed out the bathroom. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a big release of energy when she left the bathroom. Like a big heavy load was just lifted off of her shoulders. _Maybe it's just the_ _pregnancy. Yeah, that's gotta be it, _Mai nodded to herself on the way to Dante's bedroom. She stopped in between the door frame when she saw that Dante had already ruined her chances of getting any privacy to herself.

"What are you doing in here?" she stepped all the way in the room and set her comb down on the nightstand.

Dante turned his head and lifted up a brow as he removed his coat.

"Uh, this is _my_ room last time I checked."

He noticed that she wasn't dressed in anything but a bath towel and a few drops of water dripped down from her hair on to her shoulders, trailing their way down her silky, tan skin. He smirked. "I wouldn't mind a little company, though."

Mai scowled at his usual flirtatious behavior. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Last time I gave you 'company' I ended up with this baby in my belly," she made air quotes around the word "company".

Dante chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "It _was_ one hell of a night, though, you gotta admit," he added.

Mai blushed at the fact that he still remembered the events that took place the first time they… well…"_did_ it".

"Yeah… I gotta tell you, Mai. You are one freaky demon chick. Hard to believe that it was your first time, too. I mean you were into it. Like… _really_ into it. Hell, I didn't wanna admit it, but I almost couldn't keep up. Oh but you came around, once I got you on your…"

"Okay! I get it! You don't have to… go into detail… " Mai's face burned with intense heat.

He chuckled at her flustered expression.

"C'mon. I'm just trying to bring back some good memories," Dante purred.

She jumped a little when she realized that his firm, muscular arms were wrapped around her in seconds. Instantly she felt his warmth surrounding her body. She noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore, either, and she could feel his sculpted chest resting against her bare back. He buried his face on her neck and shoulder and took in her scent. He could smell the fresh, pure scent of cherry blossoms. He tightened his grip on her and gently caressed her stomach and hips. She tried not to make a sound. She didn't want him to know how much she was enjoying this. However, despite her efforts, he continued to sooth her as he placed soft kisses up and down her neck. Her body trembled and she tilted her head to the side allowing him to get in closer. He must've noticed her giving in and he grinned. He ran his fingers through her wild locks. As he continued to play with her hair he would massage her scalp a few times. The tip of his nose slid across her shoulder and his lips were just centimeters away from her ear.

"Do you still remember that night?" he whispered in her ear.

The husk in his voice and the warmth of his breath brought chills down her spine. Slowly, she raised her hand and placed it gently upon his forearm. She relaxed herself in his arms.

"How could I forget?" she closed her eyes as she pictured that night in her mind.

He nuzzled in and kissed her jaw then headed back for her neck. She was enjoying every minute of it. He was making her feel calm and serene. She finally felt at peace now that she wasn't running away from herds of blood-thirsty demons. She needed this.

Dante made her face him and he stared deep into her hazel eyes. They were like pools of caramel he could just jump into and swim around in. They sparkled a little bit, too. She was lost in his icy blue eyes. They were like clear, blue crystals. Without even thinking, her lips connected with his. She closed her eyes as she sank deeper into the kiss. He was a bit surprised himself that she interacted first, but he kissed her back anyway. He cupped her face and began to kiss her more lustfully. She tried to slow it down but she knew that he wouldn't cooperate. He rubbed her hips to which he received a groan of pleasure from her. Her heart began to beat faster. Goose bumps covered her arms and legs. The tiny, little strands of hair on the back of her neck were standing. All of her memories of the night she had with Dante were returning one by one, filling her mind with excitement and desire. Her kisses became more desperate. She wanted more. She swirled her tongue around his making him follow. She quickly hopped herself onto him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He couldn't help but chuckle and her erotic behavior. She was becoming lost in the moment and let her lust take over. Dante broke the kiss to breathe, receiving a disappointed groan form Mai who tried to lock lips with him again. He turned his head slightly avoiding her lips from pressing against his again. She went for the next best thing and kissed on his neck. She earned a moan from Dante, making her suck on his neck even harder.

"Damn, babe…" Dante moaned. "Relax."

But she couldn't. She couldn't even stop. Something took her over. She couldn't explain what, but something wasn't right. She took it from zero to one hundred in just a matter of seconds. She began biting at his neck, putting red marks on his skin. Her moans became louder. Her cries for more became desperate. She began clawing at his back leaving scratches. Her moans were even louder and her clawing became more violent. She moaned and growled and without thinking twice, she scratched his back leaving a big bloodied claw mark on his back. She quickly pushed herself away from him. She stared in horror at the mark she made on his back. She covered her mouth and backed away slowly in shock.

"Dante… I…" she said breathlessly.

Dante turned slightly to face a mirror and examined the damage she inflicted on his back.

"Well geez, Mai…" he turned back to see that she was missing from the room.

"Mai? " he called out for her

She was gone.

Dante sighed and began to stretch his back. The symbol on his back began to glow and his scratches healed, leaving his back fresh and smooth.

"I guess she forgot I like it rough, anyway."

Mai ran as fast as she could. She darted inside of the elevator without saying a word to anyone. She quickly pressed random buttons hoping that one of them would take her somewhere she could be alone. She had no idea what happened to her back there. She completely lost control of her actions. Like she was... possessed, almost. She shuttered as she tried to process what had just happened. The elevator made a "ding" noise and the door opened, revealing an outside balcony. She slowly stepped out and stared into the night sky. The stars were out tonight. They twinkled and sparkled, creating millions of shapes in the sky. She stared at them, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She used to stare up into the night sky and watch the stars when she was little. It reminded her of home. There was a large gust of wind, which reminded her that she didn't have any clothes on. She hugged herself and blew out a breath of fire to warm herself. She heard a noise and quickly whipped her head around.

"Who's there?" she said aloud.

There was silence. She stood there silently, her breathing quickened. Her eyes were focused on the dark shadow in front of her. Suddenly, something swung out from the darkness. A sword struck her in the chest and pinned her to a wall. She struggled and gasped for air as she choked and winced in pain. She grasped the hilt of the sword as she struggled for air, coughing and choking on her own blood. She could see a figure in the distance appearing from the shadows. It was a woman dressed in tight, blue clothing with white hair and another sword attached to her. Mai's eyes grew wide as she realized who the strange woman was.

"S-Seiu..."

"Hello, Mai. It's been a while... little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: I'm going to try and make this chapter as long as I can. It's a little bit hard to write now because school has started back for me and I have to put a lot of my time into studying, especially since my classes are harder now this year, which sucks… But, I am still going to try and get as many chapters as I can done. And I still haven't forgotten about my other story. I just still need to figure out an ending for that one. But anyway, thanks to you guys who have shown my stories support and to the people who even took little glances at them, who commented on them, favorite them, followed them, all of that good stuff. I appreciate it. And like I said, school is a pain in the vagina, but I'm still going to continue to write… just at a slower pace. ^_^**

**P.S. I am using Google translate for the Japanese language parts, so if you speak or read or understand Japanese in any way and you see something that the sentence is weird or wrong then it's because I used Google. I'll translate all the stuff I put in Japanese at the end of the chapter if I remember. By the way… I wish I could speak Japanese already that would be so cool! But unfortunately, I can't. Oh well maybe I'll learn it. I need to improve on my Spanish, too. I'm so rusty. ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 3:

DmC: Devil May Cry Roof Top Balcony: Tuesday, August 12 11:59 p.m.

"S-Seiu…" Mai slurred as blood began to flow out of her mouth. She gripped the hilt of the sword that was jammed deep inside of her chest. She coughed and hacked and tried to catch little breaths of air to keep from suffocating. "W-what are you… d-doing here…?"

Seiu gave a small "hmph" in her throat and began to walk slowly towards her wounded twin. "What am _I _doing here, you ask?" Seiu repeated. She kept walking towards her.

Mai stared at her elder sister in confusion. She had no clue as to why her one and only twin sister was attacking her on a rooftop balcony. Come to think of it, she had not seen her older sister since the day she had disappeared. She had assumed that Seiu had died right after their parents' met their tragic demise. It was strange to her. If Seiu had been alive all this time, then where could she have gone? Why did she disappear? And even more importantly, why did she not take her younger sister along with her when all of this happened? Why did Seiu leave Mai all alone to fend for herself? All of these questions were buzzing around in Mai's head like an angry hornet's nest.

Seiu approached her sister and knelt down in front of her. A sly smirk was spread across her face as she gently glided her finger across the end of her sword that she struck inside of her sister's chest.

"I know what you're thinking…" Seiu began. "How am I still alive and where did I go? Hm… of course I wasn't the only person you've asked those same exact questions to, am I wrong?"

Mai's eyes grew wide. "Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no? Nandeshou?!" she spoke sharply in her native tongue

Seiu closed her eyes and a small smile spread across her face, like a serpent. She gave a small chuckle and looked at her younger sister straight in the eye. Without a sign of sympathy or sadness, she spoke to her.

"Oh Ai… little Ai," she stroked her sister's hair. "Pretty, little Ai… watashi wa watashi wa nanidearu to shucho suru yo ni narimashita"

"W-what? What do you mean…?"

"What I mean is… you have something that I want. And in order to get it, I need you out of my way. I'm sorry my dear sister, but I'm afraid this is the last time we will meet again. Sayonara…"

Before Mai could say anything else, Seiu grabbed the hilt of her sword and jerked it forward, making the blade cut deeper through her sister's chest. Mai shuttered and blood gushed from her mouth. She coughed and groaned in pain and her eyes became blurry and teary. Seiu gave one last glance into her sister's eyes, then she yanked the sword from her sister's chest. Blood gushed from her wound and raced down her chest. Her hazel eyes became glassy and lifeless. She then collapsed forward, leaving a puddle of blood surrounding her on the cold concrete.

With a satisfied "hmph", Seiu slashed through the air and flicked the blood off of her sword, then placed it back in its sheath on the side of her hip where it belonged. "That was easy," she said to herself. "A bit too easy…"

Seiu stared at the lifeless corpse of her twin. The blood puddle kept spreading all over the ground. The strong stench of death and blood filled the air. Seiu gave the corpse a skeptical look. Something was off… shouldn't something have happened by now? She grinded her teeth in her closed mouth and focused on the dead body that laid before her. She cautiously took a step forward and slowly reached out her hand.

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded Mai's body. Seiu immediately withdrew her hand away from Mai. She held her hand to her chest as she watched Mai's body begin to shift and move. Her whole body was covered head to toe in her own blood and a large amount of pulsing, black veins. Her eyes were a pitch black and her lips were purple-ish and gray. She had a sadistic smile spread across her face. Her breathing was heavy and savage-like, and she stared menacingly at her elder twin.

Seiu placed a hand on one of her swords and readied herself. "Hmm… I see you have finally awakened from your slumber. Tell me, how long has it been since you last roamed the earth?"

The possessed Mai just stood there with that vile expression on her face.

Sieu chuckled and pulled out both of her swords. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way, unfortunately," she said to herself. "You are the kuro kiseichu spirit, are you not? I have killed her. She is no longer of any use for you. Her body is wounded and dead. I on the other hand, am a much more valuable host. I shall provide a fine body for you and in return, you give me power."

Black ooze began to leak out from Mai's mouth and her body began walking towards Seiu. Seiu stood her ground and frowned at the spirit's failure to cooperate.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Give me your power, at once! I shall not stand by and let you ignore me. You belong to me now."

The spirit hissed and sprinted towards Seiu at an abnormally fast pace. Within seconds, the spirit was right by her side. Seiu barely blocked the oncoming attack just in time with one of her swords. She pushed Mai's body away then swung her other sword. Her attack slashed Mai's shoulder, but the spirit inside her showed no sign of pain or grimace. Mai kept attacking. Seiu evaded another attack and struck the spirit again, this time in the chest. Seiu tried to remove her sword, but it was stuck in between Mai's flesh. She then clawed at Seiu and struck her in the ribs. Seiu rushed back and retreated away from the monster. Her sword fell from the creature's body and collapsed on the ground covered in black ooze. Seiu reached out her hand and called out to her sword, which retracted back to her in seconds. She watched Mai's possessed body move oddly as she hunched over. Her muscles flexed and she jerked and shook violently. The spirit within her began to groan and the wound in Mai's chest began to heal completely. Seui's eyes grew wide as she held onto the sword. _This was going to be harder than I thought. If I stay now, I'll surely die. I need more time. I… I need more power. But… what do I do now? _

The spirit noticed Seiu lost in her train of thought and attacked her again. It swung its arms and legs in a quick motion and its body moved with unimaginable speed and agility. Seiu was having trouble keeping up and soon was knocked towards the edge of the balcony. She caught herself on the edge and dangled. She quickly transformed into a blue dragon and flew off into the night sky. Mai's body stood there smiling sadistically and laughing maniacally to into the night. Her body began to shake and she gripped her head tightly. She began to moan in pain as she jerked and shook violently. She knelt down to the ground and eventually, the black aura began to fade away. The veins on Mai's skin began to disappear. Her lips went back to their original color and her hazel eyes were big and filled with life again. She was her old self again, alive and breathing heavily. She looked around frantically and she shook and shivered. The cool night air glided across her tan skin. Her teeth chattered and her body began to ache. She had no idea what was going on. All she could remember was running outside into the cold night air dressed in nothing but a bath towel, then all of a sudden a freaking sword comes shooting out of nowhere and stabs her in the chest. Then she remembers seeing her sister… Her sister! Mai's eyes grew wide and she frantically tried to stand up. Her legs were sore and she wobbled as she stood up. She turned her head from side to side trying to look for her twin, but there was no sign of her. She vanished. What the hell happened? What was going on? Mai needed to know and fast.

She tried to walk but every time she did, instant pain would shoot up her legs. She winced and hissed in pain while still forcing herself to walk. She needed to find Dante and tell him what happened. She kept walking despite the unbearable pain in her legs. She began to feel dizzy and disoriented. Her vision started to blur and she stumbled as she walked. Her legs wobbled and she gave way and fell to the ground. She tried to catch herself as she held out her hands holding herself up from the cold concrete. Her arms became weak and she couldn't hold herself up for much longer. She laid her body on the cold ground up into the night sky. The light from the stars looked as if they were fading away. Her eyelids began to close. She couldn't stay awake any longer. She soon drifted off into the darkness, lying there under the watch of the stars.

...

DmC: Devil May Cry: Wednesday August 13, 6:30 a.m.

Mai's eyelids fluttered open as the light from the sun touched her face. She reached for her chest and gently caressed the spot where her sister's sword had struck her. She didn't feel any marks or scars. It was smooth and bare as if nothing had ever happened. She was wearing the T-shirt she had on before and some underwear and socks. She was lying in bed with a large cover over her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her temples. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. First off, she couldn't figure out why she was acting so strange last night and why she tried to claw Dante's skin off of his body. And second, she had absolutely no idea why her twin sister showed up in the middle of the night, after all of these years she had been missing, and attacked her out of the blue. Something was going on and she needed to figure out what before something else went wrong.

She looked up when she heard someone enter the room. It was Dante. He was wearing a muscle top and baggy sweatpants. His hair was a little messier than usual and his eyes were red and strained. He gave her a warming smile and headed towards her.

"Mornin' sunshine," he said in a groggy voice.

_He must have just woken up himself _Mai thought. She smiled back at him and said, "Morning."

Dante sat next to her on the bed then gently placed his hand over her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Mai looked down at the covers. She had a confused look on her face. "I… I'm not sure. I mean… I'm just confused. Dante, what happened to me last night? I couldn't control myself."

Dante scratched his chin as he pondered her question. "Hmm…" he began. "That little incident we had last night? I honestly don't know. But you did leave quite a scratch on me before you ran out of the room."

Mai turned her face away and blushed.

Dante chuckled. "It's okay. It didn't even hurt. I heal fast, anyway. But the more important matter is that I found you lying outside on the balcony, last night. What happened to you ? You were passed out completely and it looked like a bloodbath out there. Kat and I carried you back inside and cleaned you off."

Mai looked up at him with concern. She held her hand to her chest and bit her lip. She swallowed down a huge gulp in her chest then she opened her mouth slightly trying to push her words out of her mouth.

"My… my sister…" she trailed off.

Dante raised a brow. "Your sister? What about your sister? I thought you said she was dead."

Mai nodded. "My twin sister... I haven't seen her ever since our parents died, and I did assume that she was dead. But, she's back and she seems powerful. And she… she tried to kill me. And I don't even know why. She said something about me having something that she wanted but I don't even know what the hell she was talking about. She just… she just pierced me in the chest with her sword. And she just… stared so coldly into my eyes. She didn't show any sign of pain or sadness; she didn't show any emotion at all. She just wanted to get rid of me. Me… her own baby sister. I thought we were family, but I guess people change..."

Dante gave Mai a sympathetic look. He knew what it felt like to be betrayed by family. He went through the same situation when he had to choose between his own twin brother and humanity. His brother, Virgil, wanted power and control over the humans, but Dante wouldn't allow it. He just couldn't seem to get through to his older brother. He was too blinded by power. Dante stopped him, but it almost cost Virgil his life. Dante sent his brother, with a wounded heart, wandering through the demon world. It hurt Dante. They had been through so much together, and it all ended quickly because of greed and the desire for power.

"And after that, I just found myself standing outside with nothing on but a towel. Then I just… blacked out. I can't remember anything that happened before that."

Dante wrapped his arms around Mai and pulled her close to him. He embraced her and she wrapped her arms around his waist as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm not gonna let her hurt you."

Mai looked up at Dante, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"Dante…" she muttered softly.

"I made the mistake of leaving you once. I'm not gonna make that mistake again. Mai, I will protect you with my life. I swear on my mother's grave."

Mai winced at the seriousness of his words. He vowed to protect her with his own life, and swore it upon his own mother's grave. He must be really serious if he made a vow as strong as this one. He truly cared for Mai and he wanted to make up for what he couldn't do for her in the past. And for that, Mai was truly grateful.

"Dante," his name flowed through her lips.

He looked down upon her and stared deeply into her hazel eyes. She reached her hand out and pulled him closer towards her. She gently placed her lips on his and he leaned in closer to her, deepening the kiss. Dante was the first to break the kiss, leaving Mai's lips feeling nothing but the cold air. He ran his fingers through her wild jet-black hair and placed a kiss upon her forehead. Mai's cheeks flushed a cherry red.

"Why don't you get some more rest?" Dante suggested.

Mai nodded slightly disappointed. She did not exactly want Dante to leave yet. She still wanted to feel the warmth of his touch and the spark from his kisses. But unfortunately, she did not really have much of a choice at the moment. She did need more rest. Both her and Dante knew that for a fact. She had been through so much pain, and all that pain could be bad for her health. Mai sunk back into the bed and Dante slid the covers back up to her shoulders. He sat up from the bed and gave one last glance at her before he headed for the bedroom door.

"I'll come and check up on you later," Dante said.

"Mhm," Mai nodded.

Dante closed the door behind him as he exited out of the room. Alone once more, Mai sighed and curled up into a ball her side, hugging her knees up to her chest. She absentmindedly caressed the spot on her chest where her sister had pierced her earlier. She could still feel the stinging pain of the blade tearing her skin and ripping through her flesh. It was a horrible feeling and she would never forget it. She winced a little as she felt a brief, sharp pain coming from her stomach. She touched it with her. She could feel the little tiny kicks that her baby was making inside of her. She gave a small smile and a tear shed from her eye. She was glad that her baby was unharmed.

"I didn't forget you little one," she whispered as she gently caressed her slightly protruding belly.

She drifted off into a deep sleep...

"Are you sure?" came Kat's concerned voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's what she said," Dante said as he took out a can of beer from the stainless steel refrigerator.

Kat mentally shook her head as she watched Dante chug down his beer. She never could understand why he insisted on drinking alcohol early in the morning. And Lord knows how many times she would try and get him to stop drinking so much. But then she would remind herself that number one: Dante was, is, and always will be a grown ass man, and number two: he was half angel and half demon; no matter how much alcohol he drinks his liver will just keep healing itself.

"She said that she was attacked by her sister. And after that, everything completely went black and she couldn't remember anything else that happened," Dante said after he finished taking a big swig of his beer.

It was Kat's turn to raid the fridge. "But… why would her own twin sister come all this way after fourteen years just to attack her?" Kat said as she pulled out a red apple closing the fridge.

Dante strode over to the marble countertop and set down his beer. "She was hunting her," Dante turned to look at Kat. "She told Mai that she possessed something that she wanted and the only way for to get it, was for Mai to be killed by her own hands."

Kat stopped in the middle of biting her apple. Her eyes filled with sadness and she stared back at Dante. "You mean… Mai's sister was hunting her down this whole time? Like she was some kind of… animal or something?"

"Sounds pretty harsh when you say it that way, but yeah."

Kat shook her head in disappointment. "How could anyone do such a thing? And to their own family?"

Dante picked up his beer again and lifted it up to his lips. "Well Kitty Kat, when a person is blinded by greed, it can break up even the strongest of families."

Instantly, Vergil appeared in Kat's mind. She could see the unfortunate day when Vergil decided to choose power over her and Dante. They used to be a family, just the three of them. She would never forget the way he looked at her before he left. The hatred and pain in his blue eyes…

"Kat?"

Kat blinked herself out of her thoughts when she heard Dante's voice.

"I'm fine. I was just… thinking."

"About him again?"

Kat's face became flushed.

Dante chuckled. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone," he teased.

Kat sighed. "I just wish things could have ended differently."

Dante gulped down the last of his beer then walked over to Kat. He towered over her, despite the extra height from her boots. She looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Kat," Dante began. "I understand how you feel. Sometimes I do wish that things could've ended differently. He was my brother, the only family I had left. But he chose his own path and there was nothing we could've done about it."

Kat turned her head to the side and stared at the marbled floor. This was still hard for her to accept. Vergil was the one who had rescued her from her demon foster father. He saved her from all of the beatings, the abuse, the drugs, the tears and the bloodshed. It was him who taught her about the demon world of Limbo and helped her pursue her hidden talent of witchcraft. He was there for her then, but now he was gone.

"I know… it's just… I just miss him, you know?" Kat's voice trembled as she tried to hold back her tears.

Dante pulled Kat into his arms and embraced her. She nuzzled herself into his chest and hid her face on his muscle top. Dante ran his fingers through her soft brown hair and pat her back several times.

"I know... I miss him too."

…

Limbo City Underground: September 15, 12:00 a.m.

It's been a few weeks since Seiu had last seen encountered Mai. Her strength had returned, but she was still in shock about what had happened that night. Seiu was certain that she had everything under control. But everything changed so fast before her very eyes. That spirit, the kuro kiseichu would not hear her. It only wanted to consume her and her soul like all of its previous victims. Seiu needed to find out more information about this spirit if she was going to use it to gain more power. She needed to figure out how to tame it. Seiu cursed under her breath as she strutted down the underground caves of Limbo City. The intense heat began to rise as she ventured deeper through the cave. Only those who weren't human or had intense spiritual powers could pass through this barrier of heat. Seiu knew that Rose had created this barrier in order to keep wondering humans from going any further. At least she was generous; it was up to the human whether they wanted to pass out and die from overheating or turning back to where it was much cooler.

Seiu ventured deeper into the cave. She could see a bright light in the shape of a door. She entered inside and was instantly greeted by the pounding bass of loud dub step music, the huge crowd of demons from places only God knows where, the flashy lights, and the exotic dancers on individual stages. This club kind of reminded her of the one above ground, the "Devil's Dalliance". Seiu walked around. Some demons gave her suspicious looks, but she paid them no mind. They weren't of any use to her, anyway. She was looking for somebody more important anyway. She passed by two male demons, who eyed her curvy hips as they swayed from side to side with the movement of her walk. They both earned a stern punch in the shoulder and a pinch on the arm from their female counterparts.

Seiu looked up and saw a balcony with huge throne chair and sitting in it was a red-looking woman. Seui looked around for a pair of stairs, but she shrugged her shoulders and decided to briefly turn into her dragon form and fly up there. She landed on the balcony and quickly transformed back. She placed a hand on her hip and smirked. The red woman matched her expression and slowly stood up from her chair. She was wearing a tight, flaming, red dress that was slit on the side, revealing her fishnet-covered leg, a flaming red boa draped around her shoulders, and red high heel shoes. She had red-orange crystals in her ears, and a few around her neck. Her long hair was a swirl of red and orange and was made of flame. Her skin was a pale orange and her lips were blood red. Her eyes, like the rest of her body, were red and orange. The woman sashayed her way over to Seiu, gracefully swaying her hips back and forth.

"Hey bitch," the woman said in a soft, playful voice.

Seiu met her half way and stopped in front of her. "Hey slut," Seiu replied playfully.

Both women giggled and exchanged hugs.

"It's good to see you, Seiu," the red woman purred.

Seiu nodded then released her. "Rose, I need a favor," said Seiu.

The fiery woman, Rose, gave a pout and rolled her neck in a small circle, stretching her neck.

"Honestly…" Rose sighed. "That's all you came for? You don't want to relax a little… you know, enjoy yourself for a bit? It's always business with you and nothing else. I hardly even get to see you anymore. Geez, your damn bounty hunter ego has become such a nuisance."

Seiu exhaled rather irritably then held up her hands. "I know I know. Look, I really… really need some help here. And I know that you're the only person who can help me right now. And I know that you're the only one who can tell me more about the Kuro Kiseichu spirit."

Rose's eyes lit up, literally. She placed her small hands on Seiu's shoulders and stared into her hazel eyes.

"You found her? What happened? Did you encounter the spirit?"

Seiu sighed and closed her eyes as if she were trying to remember the night that she had confronted her younger twin. " I did. But something went wrong. I was sure that I had killed Mai, but somehow the spirit within her managed to use her body as a weapon, almost like a puppet. It didn't seem to be interested in anything else but Mai. I tried to fight it but it was too strong. I had no choice but to flee and regain my strength."

Rose stared at Seiu in amazement. She had never heard of anything every getting the best of Seiu in a battle. This was indeed a surprise. Rose put her thin finger upon her chin and gave a puzzled look. She stared off into the distance trying to contemplate what was going on.

"Hmm… maybe the link between the spirit and hers isn't completely separated. You'll need a pure source of energy in order to remove it. I remember that angels are known for removing these sorts of spirits from people's bodies, but unfortunately I have no idea if there are any left."

Seiu gave a disappointed look. "I see…"

"But…" Rose continued. "There is another being alive that can perform the same ability as a regular angel, a nephlim."

Seiu gave the flaming woman a puzzled look.

"But I thought they were all killed, and the only one left is Dante. And I doubt that he'll agree to help me out, considering that fact that I tried to murder the mother of his child," Seiu rolled her eyes at the thought of being rejected by the loudmouthed nephlim.

Rose shook her head. "There is another, his elder twin brother, Vergil. He lives in 'kingdom cruelly; others say he is reasonable."

_Hmm… sounds like my kind of guy _Seiu thought to herself as a small smirk spread across her face.

Rose continued, "And not just anyone can enter his realm. You will have to travel to his father's grave stone and summon him. Only then will he let you enter through his portal."

Seiu raised her white brow. _Pretty tight security _she thought. "So it's basically like his own personal hell-gate then," she said.

Rose's eye lit up at the sudden realization of how similar the two objects were. "Yeah, exactly! I haven't thought of it that way."

Seiu grinned at her cleverness.

"But anyway… if you want, I'll send Jerriko to accompany you on your journey."

Seiu gave slight cringe and forced a weak but genuine small across her face. _Seriously? He'll just slow me down… _but instead she said, "Oh that's sweet of you but I prefer to do this on my own…" Seiu stopped and saw Jerriko sitting on the floor next to them in a sitting-dog position. He stared at Seiu with big large puppy dog eyes and poked out his lip. Seiu cringed even more. But she couldn't resist the adorable look that he had on his face. She sighed to herself. She knew she was going to regret this one.

"Alright… fine. You can tag along, but don't get in my way, got it?" she pointed at Jerriko.

Jerriko wagged his tail and hopped to his feet. His black wolf tail swayed back and forth. "Alright! Lets get goin' then!" he began walking absentmindedly into the crowd.

Seiu rolled her eyes and Rose giggled at her annoyance.

"Don't worry, he's a good doggy," Rose said.

Rose took a few steps closer and placed a small red stone into Seiu's hand.

"Take this. It may not look like much now, but when you use it, it will become a powerful flame. It may come in handy."

Seiu carefully analyzed the red stone and traced her finger across its smooth surface. She looked up at Rose and smiled.

"Thank you, Rose."

Rose smiled back then napped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Rose said sincerely.

"I will. You too," Seiu said as she returned the friendly gesture.

Even though Seiu had a sister of her own, she always thought of Rose as a sister in the few years that she had known her. Seiu had always thought that Rose was on her type of level. And despite their different personalities, they shared a lot in common. That was something that Seiu had always wanted, someone who understood her and shared the same ideas as her.

Seiu headed after Jerriko, who was waiting patiently for her near the exit. She looked back at Rose and waved goodbye once more. Rose smiled and waved back. Seiu made her way through the crowd of erotic demons dancing to the beat of dub step music. She finally met Jerriko at the exit and he chuckled at her annoyed facial expression after having to push past the crowd of dancing demons. Seiu exhaled and ran her fingers through her snow white hair.

"Well, lead the way," she said breathlessly.

Jerriko gave a slight bow and allowed her to exit first.

"Right this way my lady," he said.

They head back through the cave ready to start the journey.

* * *

**I finally finished this long ass chapter. Well it was long to me… lol. But anyway, I will continue to right whenever I get the free time, and hopefully you guys liked this chapter. The translations for the Japanese words I used are at the bottom in case you couldn't figure I what I was trying to say. **

**Translations: **

**Watashi wa watashi wa nanidearu to shuchō suru yō ni narimashita- "I have come to claim what is mine"**

**Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no****?- "What are you doing here?"**

**Sayonara- "Goodbye"**

**Nandeshou?!- "What do you want?!**

**Kuro kiseichu- Black Parasite**

**P.S. I found these translations from google translate. So if any of these words seem off that's what I used. Lol.**


End file.
